The Fight For True Love
by Roaramon
Summary: A Mimato fic. Mimi is visiting Japan on vacation. She invites some So Called Friends to come, and things become unbearable for Matt.


Authors Note: This fic is about a fight for Matt. This is a Mimato. Mimi and Allina, Icy, Brian and Amy are visiting Japan. Icy and Brian are going out. They are staying with Matt and things get a little out of hand. Ok I say this every time, Please don't just bad language in the reviews. If you must please just e-mail it to me if you hate this fic that much. Thanks.  
  
*****Oh and a special note out to "!!!!!!!!" who recently review my fic "True Friend Never Leaves: Returning the friendship". I'm sorry I took so long to do another fic. Two months+ you counted. Major computer problems and badly burned hands... Sorry about that. I wanted to e-mail you but you gave no identification to contact you. If your reading this now I just wanted to say thanks for reading my fics, glad you like them. Hope you enjoy this one.*****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters used in this fanfic.   
************************************************************************  
  
THE FIGHT FOR TRUE LOVE  
By Roaramon  
  
A gentle breeze blow through the streets of America. School had just let out for its two-week break. A group of friends are walking down the street talking about their vacation.   
  
"So what are you doing." Mimi asked Amy who was on her left. Amy had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was smaller then all the others but did not mind. She was a wonderful artist and loved to write. Next to Amy was Allina the most talkative of the five. She has long blond hair and dark brown eyes and was the tallest of them. To Mimi's right was Icy and Brian. Icy was a tall, long brown hair girl with light blue eyes. She was constantly working on her dream of becoming a famous singer and finally meeting Matt Ishida the guy she's had a crush on ever since she saw him. To her right was her boyfriend Brian who had short black hair with almost black eyes. He had always wanted to meet this Ishida to see what Icy saw in him. All the girls were always talking about Matt and Brian wanted to know what Matt had that he did not.  
  
"Oh nothing, just hanging out." Amy answered as she eyes Icy and Brian. Brian was tickling Icy making her giggle. "So what about you two." Mimi asked while trying not to laugh at them. "Oh just hanging out at Icy's house." Brian laughed. "What I though we were going to your house." Icy laughed. "Well either way were not doing anything." Brian answered. "What about you Allina, you always have something planned." Brian asked her. "Well actually I have nothing planed." Allina sighed. "Ok Mimi, what about you. Are we all going to be just staying home all vacation?" Allina asked Mimi who seemed to be in a daze. "What oh, just going back to Japan to visit." Mimi sighed. "Really, are your parents going too?" Brian asked. "No. They left on some business trip." Mimi answered. "So where are you staying?" Amy asked. "Well I have to call Matt in Japan and find some hotel numbers." Mimi answered. "Really." Icy asked excitedly. "Does he now Matt Ishida? I mean if he's in Japan he may know Matt Ishida." Icy asked. "Well Icy he is Matt Ishida." Mimi answered looking at her strangle. "WHAT!" Icy looked like she was going to faint. "Icy, you ok." Brian asked waving a hand in front of her face. "You mean you know thee Matt Ishida?" Icy stuttered. "Yea. I told you about all my friends back in Japan before." Mimi laughed. "But I did not know it was Matt Ishida." Icy whined. "Yea well I'm really good friends with him. I'll bring back a autograph for you." Mimi laughed as the group walked up and into Mimi's house.   
  
Icy plopped on to the couch. Brian looked at her strangely. "What's wrong Icy." He asked siting next to her. "Oh I just want to meet Matt. He's so hot and his voice is so great." She sighed. Mimi looked back at her and shook her head. "WAIT!" Icy shot up with and idea. She looked at Amy and Allina and motioned them to come over. Mimi just shook her head and walked into her kitchen to call Matt.   
  
"What is it Icy." Amy asked. "Ok I know that all of us like Matt and would die to meet him, right." Icy asked with a smile. "Yea I'd do anything just to be in the same room with him." Allina sighed. "Ok well if we can get Mimi to..." Icy started. Mimi looked back at the group. They were all whispering and giggling. "Oh no..." Mimi heard Brian moan. "What are they up to." Mimi thought and she searched for Matt's number.  
  
"Hey Mimi.." Icy asked as the group stubbed into the kitchen. "What's up." Mimi asked. "Well since your going to Japan alone..." Icy started. "And since we all have nothing to do...." Allina continued. "Can we come too." The girls all asked. "Well..." Mimi thought while smiling. "Oh please Mimi. We'll keep you company." Amy sighed. "Yea they'll keep Matt company." Brian laughed. "BRIAN!" Icy yelled as she hit his shoulder. "Oh ok." Mimi laughed. "Really!" Amy asked. "Yea you can come." Mimi giggled. "YES! We're going to Japan." Allina shouted. "And we'll finally meet Matt Ishida." Icy laughed. "All man..." Brian moaned. "Oh what's wrong don't want to go." Icy asked. "No, just don't want to see Ishida." Brian moaned. "Oh it will be fun." Allina insisted.   
  
"Ok now calm down. I'll call Matt and get some good hotel numbers." Mimi laughed she picked up the phone. "All can you image calling Matt Ishida when ever you want..." Icy sighed as she fell into Brian's arms. "Yea right." Brian whined. "Oh you'll have fun." Icy said as she kissed his cheek. Brian just shook his head doubtfully.   
  
"Hello Matt." Mimi said as the phone finally picked up. "Hey Mimi." Matt answered happily. "What's up." Matt asked. "Oh just planing to come to Japan for a week or two." Mimi answered. "Well it sounds like a party." Matt laughed. "No, those four are just really excited." Mimi laughed. "Oh yea, what did you do to them." Matt asked. "Oh just told them I would take them to Japan with me." Mimi said looking back at the crazed group. "Yea, that's cool. So when are you coming." Matt asked. "The plane leaves tomorrow morning. We should be in Japan that evening. Japan time." Mimi laughed. "Great can't wait to see you." Matt sighed. "Yea me too." Mimi blushed. Icy noticed Mimi's face turn red and she begun to laugh even more. "Hey Matt. Can you do me a favor?" Mimi asked shyly. "Sure anything." Matt answered. "Well can you give me some numbers of good hotels." Mimi asked. "What! You're staying in a hotel?" Matt asked surprised. "Yea why." Mimi asked unsure. "Well having to spent a week in a hotel is bad enough and you might stay for two. And with four other people...." Matt explained. "Bad idea right." Mimi sighed. "Well I just don't think it would work out." Matt explained. "Oh..." Mimi sighed. "Hey tell you what. My dad took TK on a business try to the mountains for a couple weeks. Why don't you stay with me." Matt offered. "Really Matt." Mimi said excitedly. "Yea I'd love to have you here. And it would be much better than an hotel." Matt said happily. "Ok thanks Matt, you're the best." Mimi laughed. "No problem Mimi. See you tomorrow." Matt laughed. "Ok see yea." Mimi said as she hung up.  
  
"So did you get the hotel numbers." Amy asked. "Well no. I have some bad news." Mimi sighed. "What! What is it." Allina asked worriedly. "Well we can't say in a hotel." Mimi started. "So we can't go." Icy cried. "Well no, we'll just have to stay with Matt." Mimi laughed. "WHAT!" Icy screamed. "You mean we're going to stay in Matt, Matt Ishida's house." Allina stuttered. "Yup." Mimi laughed. They all look like they were going to faint. Mimi just rolled her eyes at the group. "Ok look. It's and early flight so you better go and get ready. The flight leaves at nine so meet me here at seven thirty." Mimi explained as she pushed them to the door. "Ok Mimi see you tomorrow." Brian laughed dragged the girls out.   
  
"Man what's the big deal. It's only Matt." Mimi though as she went up the stairs to pack. "Ok so he's really hot and has a great voice, but they don't know any thing about him." Mimi sighed. "He's so sweet at times. And they way he played his harmonica, it was like a lullaby. It always eased me to sleep in the digiworld." Mimi sighed as she continued to pack her things.  
************************************************************************  
It was early in the morning when Mimi woke up to a bang at her door. "It's five. Who's up now." Mimi moaned as she throw on a robe and went to the door. "You've got to be kidding me..." Mimi groaned as she opened the door. "Hi Mimi." Icy said cheerfully. The whole group was standing at the door ready to go. "What are you all doing here so early." Mimi asked rubbing her eyes. "That's what I asked Icy." Brian yawned. "What, I don't want to be late." Icy laughed. "Yea she got all of us up." Amy groaned. "Yea. She got me up first." Allina yawned. "What. Do all of you want to be late and not meet Matt." Icy said. "I do." Brian laughed. "NO way." Icy laughed as Mimi offered them to come in.   
  
"Alright I guess since were all up we'll get ready." Mimi yawned. "I still have to clean up and finish getting ready. But why don't the rest of you get some breakfast." Mimi yawned as she walked up the stairs and to the shower. "Ok Mimi." Amy said as they all walked into the kitchen.   
************************************************************************  
"Oh boy what's that smell." Mimi moaned as she walked down the stairs with he bags. She walked into the kitchen and saw everyone eating something. "What's that." Mimi laughed pointing to a mess on the table. "Oh Brian made breakfast for us." Allina said. "Yea don't touch it, it might attack you." Amy laughed. "Hey, it's not that bad." Brian said as he took a bit of it. "Well lucky Matt can cook." Mimi laughed. "What he can cook too." Brian moaned. "Yea and he's really good at it." Mimi said proudly. "Wow, what a guy..." Icy sighed. "Oh, look at the time." Icy shouted. It was eight. "Man we'd better get going." Mimi said as she finished cleaning up. "Ok everyone got everything?" Mimi asked as she picked up her bag. "Yea I'm fine." Amy said getting her stuff. "I'm cool." Brian said as he picked up his bag. "Yea me too." Icy said as she made her way to the door. "I got everything." Allina said. "Ok well let's get going." Mimi said as they walked out the door.  
************************************************************************  
"I can't believe we're actually here." Icy laughed as she jumped down the exit hallway of the Japan airport. "Oh Icy." Mimi laughed looking back at the ecstatic group. Mimi turned back and saw a blond hair, sapphire blue eyed boy she knew very well. Mimi smiled and began to run up to him.   
  
"Matt." Mimi yelled as Matt turned to see her. "Hey Mimi." Matt laughed as he ran up and gave her a big hug. The other four just stood there shocked. "What are you doing her." Mimi laughed as she looked up at him. "Though I would meet you here." Matt laughed, as he looked back her friend's. "So these are your friends." Matt smiled as he walked up to Brian. "Hey nice to meet you." Matt smiled as he extended a hand to great him. "Yea. Nice to meet you to." Brian said unsure taking Matt's hand. "Well we'd better get going." Mimi said stepping beside Matt. "Yea let's get going." Matt said picking up some of Mimi's bag and walking out.   
  
"Wow he's not such a bad guy." Brian said as the group began to follow Matt and Mimi.  
************************************************************************  
"Well here we are." Matt said opening the door. "Wow looks nice." Allina said as she walked in. "Here, this is the guess room, it only has three small bed." Matt said opening the door. "Great. I'm staying here." Brian said as he jumped onto a bed. "No I want to say there." Icy laughed as she jumped on with him. "I hope its not going to be like this the whole time." Amy sighed as she took a bed. "Yea me too." Allina agreed as she took the last bed. "Oh boy." Mimi laughed. "Here Mimi come with me." Matt said leading her away.   
  
"You can stay in my room." Matt said opening the door. "What about you?" Mimi asked looking strangely at him. "Oh I'll take the couch." Matt said putting her bags down. "Oh no I don't want to put you out." Mimi said looking at him strangely. "Now I would not be a good host if I made someone sleep on the sofa." Matt laughed. "Well maybe we can alternate." Mimi suggested smiling at Matt. "I don't think so." Matt laughed as he smiled back at Mimi. Both turned away blushing. "Well I'd better get to cooking dinner." Matt shyly laughed as he walked out. "Alright." Mimi stuttered.   
  
"So are you guys settled yet." Mimi laughed walking into the guestroom. "No." Allina laughed pointing to Brian. "I'm staying in this one." Brian argued with Icy. "No way, I am." Icy argued back. "It's going to be a long night." Amy laughed. "Great. I'm going to see what Matt's doing." Mimi laughed leaving them.  
  
"I'm going to stay in this bed." Icy said stubbornly as she came face to face with Brian. "NO I am" Brian said looking back at her hardly. "We both will." Both laughed as they collapse on the bed. "Finally got that settled." Allina laughed. "Yea lets go see Matt" Amy said as they got up and went to the door.   
  
"OH Mimi! Now you're going to get it." They heard Matt yell. "What' happened" Amy asked worriedly. "Think Mimi's alright. You don't think Matt would hurt her do you." Brian said as they walked out and down the hallway to the kitchen. "NO Matt!" Mimi yelled. "Mimi" Allina said as she ran ahead to see what was happening. "Please Matt stop." Mimi laughed. The group walked in and saw Mimi on the floor being tickled by what looked like Matt behind a table, except he looked like he had something on his head. "NO way." Matt laughed as he shook his head and flour filled the air. Matt got up; he was covered with flour. "Oh come on Matt it was an accident." Mimi laughed as some flour landed on her. "You two are worse than Brian and Icy." Amy laughed as she looked at the two. "What's that suppose to mean." Mimi laughed looking back at her. "Oh nothing" Allina smiled.   
  
"Oh, let me go get cleaned up." Matt laughed as he walked out. "Mimi what did you do to him." Amy asked. "I was getting him the flour." Mimi answered as she began to clean up the mess. "Yea you gave it to him." Brian laughed. Just then a buzzer went off. Mimi stopped it and opened the oven. "Mimi, just take the turkey out and put it on the stove." Matt called. "Ok Matt." Mimi answered. "He made up turkey dinner." Allina said surprised. "Yea I told you he was a great cook." Mimi said pulling the turkey out. "Well not great." Matt said as he walked it. "Yea you are." Mimi laughed. "I wish." Matt laughed as he took the temperature of the turkey. "Well it smells good." Icy said shyly. "Really!" Matt said looking strangely at her. She began to blush hard. Well as long as you guys like it." Matt said as he looked back at the temperature. "170. Perfect. Dinner will be ready as soon." Matt said. "I'll set the table." Amy offered. "And I'll get some plates." Allina said. "Alright. Guess you're really hungry." Matt laughed as he began to cut up the turkey. "No let me do that." Brian said as he pushed Matt out of the way. "Alright. You do know how to do it?" Matt smiled. "Yea yea." Brian moaned as he began to cut.   
************************************************************************  
"Wow Matt that was really good." Icy commented. "Except the cutting job Brian did on the turkey." Allina laughed. "Hey it was my first time." Brian defended. "Well you should have let Matt do it." Amy laughed. "Well you did do a better job than Tai did." Matt commented. "Oh yea." Mimi laughed. "When we had dinner at Tai's he completely destroyed the turkey." Mimi giggled. "Yea you did a much better job buddy." Matt laughed as he patted Brian's shoulder. "Yea you think." Brian asked. "Oh yea. Practice more and you'll be great at it." Matt laughed as he began to collect the dishes. Everyone got up and went into the living room to watch TV as Matt cleaned up. Everyone except Mimi, who help Matt with the dish washing.  
  
"There's a movie on to of the TV." Matt said as he finished cleaning up. "Ok thanks Matt." Allina said as she popped it into the VCR. Icy winked at Allina and Amy as they sat on either side of the sofa. "He'll sit by one of us." Icy whispered. "Oh boy." Brian groaned. "I can't believe you three." Brian said as he rolled his eyes and sat in a chair. Icy just stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Matt came in. All three girls turned around and smiled at him. Matt just looked strangely at them and sat on the floor. "no." Icy whispered. Brian began to laugh. "What's so funny Brian." Matt asked. "Oh nothing." Brian laughed. "oh.." Allina moaned. Brian looked back at Icy. Her eyes light up and she smiled with a plan. She crouched up and was going to move down to the floor. "Is the movie on?" Mimi asked as she walked in and sat right in front of Icy and next to Matt. "Yea it just started." Matt smiled at her. "all man." Icy moaned as she gave up.   
  
By the middle of the movie everyone was about to pass out. Icy had moved over to Brian's lap. She had her head on his chest as he stroked her back. Amy was laying on one side of the couch and Allina was falling asleep on the other. Mimi had laid down on the floor with her head on Matt's lap. He was leaning up against the bottom of the sofa stroking Mimi's hair. By the end of the movie every one except Matt was asleep. Matt looked down at Mimi who was asleep curled around him. He smiled and slowly unwrapped her arms from his around him and got up. "Hey Brian." Matt whispered as he shook his shoulder. "What..." Brian yawned as he looked sleepily up at Matt. "Better get to bed." Matt suggested. "Yea, come on Icy, got to get up." Brian whispered as he shook her lightly. "What oh ok Brian." She said as she got up. Brian helped her up and to bed. "Allina, Amy...got to get up." Matt whispered as he shook their legs. "What. I don't remember falling asleep." Allina said as she rubbed her eyes and got up. "Yea me either." Amy yawned as she followed Allina.   
  
"Ok Mimi, better get you to bed." Matt whispered as he knelt down to her. He looked at her beautiful sleeping form. He was about to wake her up when she rolled over and curled towards Matt smiling. "Oh I just can wake her up. She looks so peaceful." Matt sighed. He wrapped her arms around her and picked her up. She rolled to face him. She curled up against his check and held his shirt not wanting to let him go. Matt just let out a soft sigh as he carried her off to his room. He laid her down gently as she turned over and snuggled down into his soft sheets. Matt pulled up the covers as he smiled happily at her. "Good night Mimi. Sweet dreams." Matt whispered as he left the room closing the door softly.   
  
"Oh boy, what a night." Matt yawned as he began to fall asleep on the sofa. Unknowing to him the girls were still up. "Think he's asleep now." Allina asked Icy. "yea looks like it." Icy giggled as they walked out of their room and into Mimi's room. "Now where's her make up kit." Icy whispered as she began to search through Mimi's things. "Here it is" Amy whispered as she pulled out the kit. "Ok now bring it over here." Icy whispered as she walked over to Mimi. "Man she's going to freak." Allina giggled. "Shh." Amy whispered. "Here use this first." Allina whispered handing Icy Mimi's lipstick. "Ok, now give me some eye shadow." Icy asked. "Here" Amy said as she got all of Mimi's eye shadow out. "This is great." Icy giggled as they continued working.  
************************************************************************  
"AHH!" Mimi screamed as she shot up in bed. "Mimi?" Matt asked as he got up rubbing his eyes. He heard crying coming from his room. "Mimi? What's wrong." Matt asked as he stopped in front of the door. Allina and Icy were already up. They peeped outside the door to see what would happen. "Mimi are you ok?" Matt asked softly. She did not answer. "Mimi can I come in?" Matt asked as he slowly opened the door. Matt looked in. Mimi had her back to the door and she had her face buried in her hands. "Mimi what's the matter." Matt asked sitting next to her. She just turned away. "Come on Mimi. At least tell me what's wrong." Matt pleaded. "Oh Matt." Mimi cried as she turned to him. "OH" Matt tried not to gasp. Mimi had make up all over her face. It was a mess. Mimi just began to cry again. "Oh now. It's ok Mimi. Don't cry. It's no big deal." Matt tried to calm her down. "Yes it is. I look horrible." She cried. "No you don't." Matt soothed as he began to rub her back. "Why don't you take a shower and clean up. You'll feel better." Matt said pointing to the bathroom that was attached to his room. "Yea but who, why?" Mimi asked. "Don't worry about that now." Matt said. "Well find out." Matt said getting up. "Look we're going out for breakfast. We'll leave when ever you're ready." Matt said looking back at her. "Ok thanks Matt." Mimi smiled as she wiped her tears away.   
  
"All man." Matt whispered as he walked out. "Hey Matt." Icy said as she pushed him up against the door. "Is Mimi ok." She asked while staring into Matt's eyes. "Yea. Just fine." Matt said looking at her strangely. He gently forced her off him and walked away. He went as sat on the sofa. Allina came in and sat right next to him, almost in his lap. "So what's up Matt." She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well were all going out for breakfast as soon as Mimi's ready. " Matt said as he got up quickly and walked out side. "Everything ok." Amy asked as followed Matt and began to rub his back. "Yes. Everything is just fine." Matt said hardly as he walked back in side. Icy and Allina were standing right in front of him and Amy was now behind him. Matt just looked over them harshly as he walked right between Allina and Icy and back to his room. He could hear Mimi was still in the shower so he did not knock when he went back in. "Hey Mimi. I'm in here ok." Matt called to here. "Ok Matt thanks." Mimi said softly. "Man she sounds really depressed." Matt though as he sat down on the bed. He felt something hard in his pocket poke him. Matt pulled out his harmonica and looked it over. "Every time I played this at night it always made Mimi smile in her sleep." Matt though as a smile crossed his face. He pulled the harmonica to his lips and began to play what ever came out.  
  
"What's that." Mimi though as the tune came to Mimi's ears. "Oh, he still has his harmonica." Mimi smiled. "He's so sweet." Mimi sighed as she continued to clean up while listening to Matt's music.  
  
"Oh man what's that." Brian moaned. "I don't know but it sounds horrible." Icy wined as she covered her eyes. "You got that right." Amy groaned. "Who would play such a horrible sound." Allina wined.  
  
Matt stopped playing as Mimi came out. Mimi just gave a soft smile to Matt. He looked away blushing hard. "Thanks Matt." Mimi whispered under her breath. Mimi looked back at him. Matt just smiled warmly as if to say welcome. "Feel better." Matt asked Mimi as she looked for her make up kit. "Yea thanks again Matt." Mimi said softly. "Well I'd better go and see if every one's ready." Matt said softly as he walked out, still blushing.   
************************************************************************  
Everyone was now waiting out side waiting for Mimi. "Ok coming." Mimi said softly as she walked of the room. Matt seemed to sense something wrong. "Let me go and make sure every thinks locked up." Matt said as he walked back it. "Alright but hurry up. I'm hungry." Brian called.   
  
"Mimi you ok." Matt asked looking into her eyes. "Yea." Mimi sighed as tears began to fill her eyes. "No. What's wrong." Matt asked softly. "Well who ever did that to me last night used up all my make up." Mimi sighed softly. "It's ok." Matt said. "No. I look even worse now." Mimi whispered. "Well actually I think you look better with out it." Matt soothed. "really." Mimi asked looking strangely up at him. "Yea. Before it looked like you were trying to cover something up. But there's nothing to cover up except your natural beauty." Matt turned away blushing really hard, he could not believe what he just said. Mimi looked at Matt shocked. Matt looked back at Mimi to see her reaction. He saw her eyes one him and she saw Matt look back at her. They both too turned away, blushing a bright scarlet red.  
  
"Are you two coming or not." Brian called as he walked into the house. "Yea coming." Matt finally said. "Ok." Mimi said shyly. "So where are we going." Icy asked. "A restaurant about a block from the mall." Matt answered. "Great. We can go to the mall afterwards." Allina smiled. The group continued talking and laughing as they made there way to the restaurant. No one seemed to notice Matt and Mimi who where trailing behind.   
  
"Hey Matt?" Mimi finally broke the silence. "Yea Mimi." Matt answered looking towards her. "What did you mean about what you said before we left." Mimi asked shyly. "Well I just...well I think you look much better the way you are. You don't need make up and stuff to make you look beautiful. You already are." Matt said shyly looking down. "You really think so." Mimi asked walking a bit closer to him. "Yea." Matt sighed as he looked up into Mimi's eyes. Mimi smiled warmly as Matt moved closer to her. "Besides what's it matter what you look like on the out side. It's the inside that counts right." Matt commented. "Yea that's true." Mimi smiled loving up at Matt. There was a long silence between them until Mimi broke it again. "So I thought you gave up your harmonica?" Mimi asked. "No. I could never give it up." Matt said pulling it out of his pocket. "I've had it forever. Yea I don't play it as much but I'd give up my guitar for my harmonica any day." Matt answered as he looked up smiling at Mimi. "That's good. Personally I've always liked you solo harmonica songs than your group songs with your guitar." Mimi smiled. "Really. I did not think anyone liked my harmonica. I mean when I played it before it did not sound like your friends liked it very much." Matt said softly looking up at the group. "Well I like it a lot." Mimi smiled. "Thanks" Matt said softly as he put his harmonica back in his pocket.  
  
"Is this the place Ishida?" Brian asked as they came up to a restaurant. "Yea this is it." Matt said as he walked in. "Table for 6 please." Matt asked the waiter. "Right this way." He replied as he led them to a round table. Icy sat next to Matt and Brian. Amy sat next to Brian and Allina. And Mimi sat between Allina and Matt. "Here are you menus. I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes." The waiter said as he walked to another table. "So what are you going to get Matt?" Icy asked looking into his eyes lovingly. "Oh I don't yet. What are you going to get?" Matt asked looking at his menu. "Maybe a short stack of pancakes." She answered looking away. "Well I'm going to get some fried eggs." Brian said rubbing Icy back trying to cheer her up. "Yea that sounds good to." Amy commented. "I think I'll get waffles," Allina said looking at Mimi. "Yea me too." Mimi smiled. "How bout you Matt." Mimi asked. "Just some scrambled eggs." Matt answered as the waiter came over to them.   
************************************************************************  
"Wow these pancakes are really good." Icy commented. "Yea this place is real nice Matt." Brian said smiling at Matt. "Yea. I love it." Allina said. "Yea. I used to come down here with my dad all the time." Matt said softly. "Yea well there food is great." Mimi said. "Yea you like the waffles." Matt smiled. "Yea but I kind of wanted eggs too. Maybe later." Mimi smiled. "Well would you like some of mine." Matt offered. "Oh no thinks." Mimi said. "Oh come on. I'm not going to eat all of them." Matt laughed. "Oh alright Matt." Mimi laughed as Matt gave Mimi half of his eggs.  
************************************************************************  
"So where to now." Allina asked as they walked out of the restaurant. "THE MALL!" Icy shouted excitedly. "Yea let's go!" Mimi smiled. "Oh no...." Both Matt and Brian moaned as they dropped there heads. "Oh come on it will be fun." Icy laughed as she rubbed Brian and Matt's back. "Yea for you to torture us all day." Brian moaned. "Hey it's not torture. Right Matt." Icy asked. "Yea for you it's not." Matt groaned. "Oh come on Matt. You know that you love the mall just as much as we do." Mimi laughed as she pulled him by his arm. "Yea. Your right." Matt lifted his head up. "Hey Brian." Matt called in a strange voice. "Yea Matt." Brian answered as he looked at Matt strangely. "Bet you can't bet me there." Matt laughed taking a stop back. "OH yea bet I can." Brian smiled. "Yea! Come on." Matt yelled as he ran through the courtyard with Brian right behind him. "You're going to get Ishida." Brian laughed as he followed him. "Boys..." all the girls moaned as they began to follow them.  
  
Brian ran strait through the courtyard. Matt waved though the tree and kept jumping in front of Brian then running a head. Brian just ignored him and most of the time just jumped over Matt. Brian was almost there when Matt came out of no where and stopped right in front of him making him fall. "Bet yea." Matt laughed as he touched the building. "Yea you got lucky." Brian laughed as Matt extended a hand to help him up.   
  
"Do you two have to act like little children." Allina laughed she the girls came up. "Hey we have to have some fun before you torment us." Brian laughed. "Oh come on you two." Icy laughed as she pulled Matt and Brian by the arm, and dragged them through the doors. "Some how I doubt it." Matt sighed.  
************************************************************************  
"7 hours!" Brian moaned as he looked at his watch. "Can you believe we've been in this mall for 7 hours." Brian moaned as he leaned his head on Matt's back. "I know. 7 hours of hell." Matt groaned as he looked at Mimi. She was running around another cloths store that they just had to stop in. "Well at least she's happy." Matt whispered. "What Matt." Brian asked lifting his head. "Nothing, just wondering how much longer." Matt answered as he turned around. "Yea I know what you mean." Brian sighed. "Yea. I guess it was alright. Well at least we did not have to go through this alone." Matt commented. "Yea. I thought this was going to be a horrible trip. I mean having to stay with 'Oh the hottest guy on earth Matt Ishida.'" Brian laughed. "Where did that come from." Matt laughed looking at Brian strangely. "Well it's all they talk about. 'oh Matt this, Ishida that.'" Brian sighed. "Really?" Matt said strangely. "Yea. It's mostly Icy. She's obsessed with you. I don't even know if she really likes me." Brian sighed looking at Icy. "I'm sure she likes you. I mean, she does not even know me. And trust me I don't know her. She's so forward." Matt commented. "Yea I know. That's what I like about her. She's not afraid to go after what she wants. It's just that some times she does not know when to stop." Brian smiled. "Yea I know what you mean. Personally I don't really like that type. I mean I like the more kinder and unselfish people. You know there always there for you and they like you for who you are." Matt sighed as he gazed towards Mimi. "You mean like Mimi." Brian smiled. "Well..." Matt sighed nervously. "Yea you like her don't you." Brian laughed. "Well yea. She's just so..." Matt trailed off. "Perfect?" Brian answered. "Yea. Just wish she liked me back." Matt said as the girls came out of the store with loads of bags.  
************************************************************************  
"I can't believe you talked me into going to the movies." Mimi sighed. "Why? You wanted to go." Matt asked. "Yea but I did not think everyone would want to see a sci-fi movie." Mimi shivered as they walked into the theater. "Why don't like them?" Matt asked. "I just don't like scary movies like this one." Mimi said as they sat down. Allina and Amy were on the end of the row. Brian and Icy were next and Matt and Mimi were on the other end. "Oh it will be alright Mimi." Matt said as he sat down. "I hope so." Mimi sighed.  
  
It was half way through the movie things began to get worse. A battle seen was on. Matt looked at Mimi. "Man she should not have to go through this." Matt thought as he saw tears building in her eyes. Just then a gore seen started. Mimi looked down as a few tears fell. Matt put his hand on Mimi's hand. "Come on." Matt whispered. "What." Mimi whimpered. Matt did not answer. He just lead her out of the theater. "What's going on." Icy asked Brian. "Don't know." Brian answered as he looked back to the movie.   
  
"Mimi are you alright." Matt asked Mimi as he stopped outside the door. "Not really." Mimi whimpered as she wiped some tear away. "I'm sorry. I just can't watch." Mimi cried as more tears fell. "Hey...hey. Don't be sorry it's not your fault." Matt whispered as he wrapped him arms around her. "Oh Matt." Mimi cried as she rubbed her head into his chest. "What is it." Matt asked looking down at her. She did not answer. "Hey. Would you like to see another movie." Matt asked. "No. I don't want to be a bother." Mimi sighed pulling away. "You sure." Matt asked. "Yea." Mimi said as she picked up Matt's hands. She sniffled then smiled. "Thanks Matt." Mimi smiled as she dropped his hands and looked back into the theater. "Why don't we say out here until this seen is over." Matt offered. "Well don't you want to see it." Mimi asked. "No. It's not big deal." Matt smiled. "Yea. Thanks." Mimi said softly as they sat on a bench. Mimi leaned her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt smiled and took her hand and patted it.  
  
Soon the seen was over and they went back in. Mimi sat closer to Matt. The next gore seen came on and one again Mimi's eyes became filled with tears. She looked towards Matt. He smiled and pulled her to him. She rested her head on Matt's chest and wrapped her arms around he's waist. "It's ok Mimi." Matt whispered as he wrapped his arms around her stroked her back as the seen continued.   
************************************************************************  
"All man what a day." Brian yawned as the group walked in to the door. "Yea. I'm so tired..." Icy let out a long yawn. "I'm going right to bed." Amy sighed as she walked into the guestroom. "Me too." Allina said as she followed Amy. "Come on. We'd better get to bed too." Brian said as he lead Icy away from Matt. "Yea. Guess your right." She yawned. "Well going to bed too." Matt asked Mimi. "Yea. It was a long day." Mimi yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "See you in the morning." Mimi smiled as she walked to Matt's room. "Goodnight." Matt whispered as he laid down on the couch.   
  
It was late that night Matt woke up to some strange sounds. "What now." Matt yawned as he woke up looking around. He heard a soft moan, like some one was struggling or fighting some thing. "Wonder what it is." Matt thought as he walked towards the guestroom. Every one was sleeping peacefully. "Mimi." Matt though as he followed the noise. He slowly opened the door to see Mimi tossing and turning in her sleep. "Oh Mimi." Matt sighed as he knelt down to the bed and look over Mimi. She had tears streaming down her face. Her body was covered in a cold sweat and she began to shiver. "Oh come on Mimi. Wake up." Matt whispered as he shook her shoulder. "no...no..." Mimi whispered as Matt still tried to wake her up. "Come on Mimi. It's just a dream." Matt soothed. Suddenly Mimi shot up. Her face was white and her eyes had a look of terror in them. "Mimi." Matt asked as he got up. "Oh Matt." Mimi cried as she knelt up on the bed and throw her self to Matt. "Shh...It's ok." Matt soothed as he sat on the edge of the bed holding Mimi. "What was it." Matt asked softly. "Oh that stupid movie." Mimi cried as she pulled her self into Matt's arms. Soon he was cradling her in his arms as she clutched his shirt not wanting to let go. Matt just sat there soothed her back to sleep. She was not quite asleep and she was not quite awake. Matt laid her legs back on the bed but still held her against his chest. Matt sighed and took out his harmonica. "This always help her to sleep after battles." Matt thought as he began to play softly so not to wake the others. "Oh. He knows just what to do." Mimi though as she became lost in Matt's song and began to fall asleep. "There now." Matt whispered as he lowered her back down and covered her up. "Sweet dreams." Matt whispered as he left her.  
************************************************************************  
"Matt...." Icy whispered as she shook him lightly. "What..." Matt said softly as he woke up. Icy just smiled as he open his eyes. "Oh morning Icy." Matt greeted. "Hey Matt." Icy said excitedly. "What's up Icy." Matt asked sitting up. "Well I was wondering if you had anything for breakfast." Icy asked as she sat next to him. "There's nothing over there." Matt asked. "No. Your frige is empty." She smiled. "Well I guess I have to go to the store." Matt said as he got up. "Hey I'll come with. It will got faster with to people." Icy said as she walked up next to Matt. "Alright. Just let me get ready." Matt said as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"So your and Brian going out." Matt asked as they walk down the street. "Well...." Icy was unsure what to say. "So what about you. Do you have a girlfriend." Icy asked quickly changing the subject. "No. Not yet." Matt said softly. "Oh why did she have to come." Matt sighed to himself. "So what are you looking for in a girl." She said softly as she took Matt's hand. "Well nothing really." Matt said nervously. "What is she doing." Matt though as he slowed down. "What's wrong Matt." Icy stopped still holding his hand. "Oh nothing." Matt said looking away. "What is it." Icy said softly as she gently pushed Matt up against the side of the building. "Nothing. It's nothing." Matt said gently pushing her shoulder to move her way. "Matt..." Icy whined softly. "Look Icy..." Matt started.   
  
"ISHIDA!!!!" Brian shouted as he came running down the street. "You're going to get it." He yelled as he pushed Matt down into an ally. "Brian I..." Matt started as he jumped back onto his feet. "I though I could trust you!" Brian shouted as he broke off a peace of wood from a pile of crates. "Brian please listen." Matt shouted as Brian began to swing at Matt in a rage. "No way. I saw you. You had your hands all over my girl." Brian yelled as he continued to swing at Matt. "NO you don't understand." Matt grabbed the wood and tried to pull it from Brian's hands. "I understand everything." Brian yelled as he kicked Matt back. He swung at Matt's chest and hit. "AHH!!" Matt yelled out in pain, as a huge gash became visible. He knelt down in pain holding his chest. "Now to finish you." Brian shouted. He raised the wood and was going to come down on Matt's back. "NO!" Matt shouted as he jumped up and kicked the wood out of his hands.   
  
"Matt!!" Mimi called as she ran to the opening of the ally. "Icy what's going on." Mimi asked looking worriedly at her. Icy just lifted her head in sorrow. She had tears flowing down her cheeks. "Icy..." Mimi whispered as she looked down the ally to see Matt still taking a beating.   
  
"Now you're going to get it." Brian yelled as he picked up a brick. "No." Matt yelled as he ran at Brian. He speared him right in his stomach. "Ahh." Brian yelled as he pushed Matt way. "Take this." He yelled as he throw the brick at Matt. "NO" Mimi yelled. Matt turned around and the brick him right in the head. "Oh." Matt moaned as he fell to the ground. "Stupid Ishida. I'll teach you not to mess with my girl." Brian shouted as he picked up an empty glass bottle. Matt tried to get up but could not. "This is what you get for taking my girl." Brian yelled as he slammed the bottle across Matt' back. Causing it to break and shatter. "Matt!" Mimi yelled as she ran over to him. "Oh Matt." Mimi cried as she knelt down to him. "Get away from him Mimi." Brian ordered. "NO!" Mimi cried as she stood in front of him. "Brian. You don't understand." Icy cried as she ran over to him and pulled him away from Matt.  
  
"Oh my head." Matt moaned. "Take it easy Matt." Mimi whimpered as she helped him up. "Come on let's get you back home." Mimi said softly as tears fell from her wet eyes.   
************************************************************************  
"Easy now." Mimi said as she helped Matt sit down on the side of his bed. "Mimi. It's ok." Matt moaned. "Oh please Matt. Just let me help." Mimi pleaded as she stood in front of him. "Mimi..." Matt groaned. "Please Matt. Just let me help you." Mimi begged. Matt did not answer. Just looked at her with pain. "Just say still." Mimi sighed as she cupped his face looking at the huge gash over his head. Matt closed his eyes and felt Mimi's touch. "She's so gentle." Matt thought to him self. "Oh and this slash." Mimi sighed as she looked down at Matt's shirt. It was socked in blood. "Here..." Mimi said as she began to remove Matt's shirt. "Oh..." Matt moaned as he put his hand on Mimi's, stopping her. "I know Matt. I'll try to be gentle." Mimi assured as she took Matt's hand away. She slowly took off his shirt, exposing the huge gash. "You've lost a lot of blood." Mimi commented as she thought of what to do. "Here. Come on Matt." Mimi said as she helped him up. Matt groaned as Mimi began to lead him to the bathroom. Mimi began to fill the tub with warm water. "Careful Matt." Mimi warned as she helped him sit in the tub. Matt looked up at her strangely. "This way will help clean you up better. Even though your cloths get socked." Mimi said as she knelt next to him with a soft towel. Mimi dipped it in the warm water and placed across his chest. "Ah..." Matt moaned softly. "It's ok Matt. It will stop stinging soon. Just give it time." Mimi soothed. She cupped water in her hand and slowly poured it down his back. "You have a lot of broken glass still in your back." Mimi sighed. "Oh.." Matt sighed looking up at Mimi. "If it starts to get infected or you start to get sick I'm taking you to the hospital." Mimi said as she began to gently pull some scraps of glass out of his back. As she pull pieces out it began to bleed more, she continued to pour water over his back. "Well that looks like all of it." Mimi sighed as she picked up a wet towel and laid it across him back. "oh...." Matt moaned as he made a fist trying to tolerate the pain. "It's alright Matt." Mimi soothed as she placed a hand around his fist.   
  
Mimi stayed with Matt, cleaning his wounds and bandaging them up. "Ok all done" Mimi said as she covered the cut across his forehead. "Here are some lose cloths for you. Change then right to bed." Mimi smiled as she handed him the pile of cloths. "Thanks Mimi." Matt said weakly. "I'll be back in a couple minutes to help you up." Mimi said as she walked out.  
  
Mimi walked out and saw Icy and Brian arguing. "You mean I bet Matt up and it was not even his fault." Brian yelled. "I'm sorry Brian. I did not mean to make you mad." Icy cried. "Man his going to hate me forever. And he was the first real friend I've had in a while." Brian slumped down on the sofa holding his head. "I'm sorry Brian. Please don't be mad." Icy cried. "It's ok Icy. I'm not mad." Brian sighed as he looked up at her. "It just really bothers me. I mean you don't even know him and you like him more than me." Brian sighed. "No...Brian. I'll always like you more than any other guy. It's just a fan thing. Nothing more. I did not mean to hurt you. I love you Brian." Icy cried. Brian looked up at and smiled. "Really?" Brian asked surprised. "Yea...of course." Icy whimpered as tears began to fall again.. "oh Icy." Brian whispered as he pulled her to him. "I never knew." Brian whimpered as his eyes began to water as well. "Brian..." Icy cried even more. "Don't...Icy, don't cry." Brian laughed as he pulled up her face up to his. "I love you." Icy whispered as he sat up in his lap as kissed his forehead and held him tight. "Love you too Icy." Brian smiled as he kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.   
  
Icy saw Mimi watching them out of the corner of her eye. "Mimi..." Icy whispered as she and Brian got up. "Is Matt ok?" Brian asked. "Well he has lots of bad cuts. But Matt's strong. I think he'll be ok." Mimi sighed. "Man he'll never want to see me again." Brian sighed. "No. I doubt that. He's not one to say mad like that." Mimi assured. "Yea but after what I did to him." Brian asked. "He's gotten in major fights with friends. And he has never stayed mad at any one of them." Mimi smiled. "Look. Why don't you make it up to him and go get the grocery he was going to get." Mimi suggested. "Yea. It's the least we can do." Icy agreed. "Yea. Well pick up some medicine too." Brian smiled. "Yea. I'm going to get him into bed." Mimi said walking away. "Alright. Well go grocery shopping." Icy smiled.   
************************************************************************  
"Hey Matt. You done." Mimi called as she walked back into his room. "Matt." Mimi called. He did not answer. "Matt you ok." Mimi asked worriedly. "Mimi...." Matt moaned weakly. "Matt ok." Mimi asked as she slowly opened the door. "Yea...." Matt sighed as he was trying to stand up. "Matt I told you to wait for me." Mimi said as he helped Matt to his feet. "I know. I just don't want to be a bother." Matt sighed. "oh Matt. Your no bother." Mimi assured as she helped him into bed. "Now you just lay here and rest. Icy and Brian went to the store for you." Mimi said as she covered Matt up. "Is Brian sill mad at me." Matt asked. "No. Actually he's afraid that you're mad at him." Mimi said as she smiled at Matt. "Anything I can get you??" Mimi asked. "No. I'm fine." Matt said as he closed his eyes. "Get some rest Matt." Mimi whispered as she watched him fell to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
"Can you believe Icy." Allina said to Amy. "Yea. Our plan will never work now." Amy sighed. "Well I would not go that far. In fact it just might make things better for us." Allina smiled. "How" Amy asked...  
************************************************************************  
"Ok I think we have everything." Icy laughed as she put the bags on the table. "Ok I'll start putting things away." Brian said as he put the bags down. "Good. I'll make some soup for Matt." Icy said as she pulled a can of soup out of one of the bags.  
************************************************************************  
"Mimi..." Icy whispered as she walked into Matt's room. "Hey Icy." Mimi greeted. Mimi was sitting on the side of Matt's bed watching over him. "How's he doing." Icy asked. "Not to good. I think he may have a fever." Mimi said placing a hand on Matt's forehead. "Oh no. Do you think he'll be alright?" Icy asked worriedly. "Well I'm not sure. He had a lot of glass in his back. It might have caused an infection. Or the hit he took to his head could have caused it." Mimi sighed. "Well I made some soup for him." Icy said handing Mimi the bowl. "Thanks Icy. I'll see if I can get him to eat some." Mimi smiled as she took the bowl. "No problem Mimi." Icy smiled as she left.   
  
"Ok come on Matt wake up." Mimi whispered as she shook his shoulder. "Mimi...." Matt moaned. "Hey Matt. How are you feeling?" Mimi asked. "Not to good." Matt moaned. "Well here. Icy made some soup for you." Mimi said as she helped Matt sit up. "Oh she did not have to." Matt sighed. "Yea. I think she wanted to." Mimi smiled.  
************************************************************************  
"Thanks for the soup Icy." Mimi thanked as she came into the kitchen. "Does he want more?" Icy asked. "No. He fell back to sleep after the first bowl." Mimi smiled. "Oh so he went back to sleep." Brian asked. "Yea. Why?" Mimi asked. "I just wanted to talk to him." Brian sighed. "Well he might not be total a sleep." Mimi answered. "Ok." Brian smiled as he left the kitchen.   
  
"Man if he wakes up and sees me here he's going to freak." Brian sighed as he walked into Matt's room. He was sleeping peacefully. "Man look what I did to you." Brian sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed looking over Matt's wounds. "Why didn't I just give you a change to explain." Brian sighed, holding his head. "It's ok Brian." Matt woke up. "What...oh Matt. I'm sorry. I did not mean to wake you up." Brian said nervously as he jumped up. "No big deal." Matt smiled. "Look Matt. I'm really sorry..." Brian started, but Matt interrupted him. "No apologies. It's no big deal." Matt smiled. "Really. But after what I did..." Brian stood in shock. "Hey, if it was my girl friend I would have done the same thing." Matt laughed. But soon his laugh turned into coughing. "Take it easy Matt." Brian said as he help Matt to a glass of water. "Thanks buddy." Matt smiled. "You'd better get some rest." Brian smiled as he began to leave the room. "Yea. Thanks Brian." Matt yawned as he fell back to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
It was past midnight; everyone was sleeping peacefully, except one. "Oh man what a night." Mimi yawned as she went one again to check on Matt. She would go in every hour to check on him. "Oh Matt..." Mimi sighed as she slowly opened the door and went in. "You're burning up." Mimi gasped as she felt his for head. Mimi went to the bathroom and got a wet towel. "Maybe this will help." Mimi sighed as she crawled up on the bed and laid the towel over Matt's forehead. Matt moaned softly and turned his head to face Mimi. "Oh Matt... Why you." Mimi sighed as she lay next to Matt. "You're not getting any better. And I know how you hate to go to the doctor." Mimi sighed as she took Matt's limp hand. "Please get better Matt." Mimi cried as a tear trickled down her face. Mimi let out a soft sigh and fell to sleep holding Matt's hand tightly.  
  
It was almost three in the morning. Matt had woken up to a sharp pain in his chest. "Oh.... What." Matt moaned sleepy as he woke up feeling the pain. Matt looked down to see Mimi curled next to him. She was clinging at his chest, which pulled on his bandages. "Oh Mimi.." Matt smiled as he pulled her hand off his chest and held it. "You're so nice." Matt sighed as he gazed over her. "Why would you take such good care of me. Why would you care so much about me." Matt asked her sleeping form. He felt dampness on his forehead. "Must have had a fever." Matt sighed as he took the towel off. "Of course you'd know what to do to make me feel better." Matt sighed as he turned his head back down to rest right next to Mimi's. He soon fell to back into a peaceful sleep.  
************************************************************************  
"Mimi..." Amy whispered as she walked into Matt's room. "I can't believe she stayed here all night." Allina scald. "I know. We'll be rid of her soon." Amy laughed as she began to shake Mimi. "Oh Mimi..." Amy whispered as she Mimi began to wake up. "Amy, Allina. What is it." Mimi asked sleepy. "Could you help us for a sec." Allina asked. "It's five thirty in the morning. What could you possible need this early." Mimi yawned. "Come on Mimi." Allina pleaded. "Oh alright. Just let me check on Matt." Mimi sighed as she looked down at him. "Oh come on Mimi. He's sleeping peacefully. Besides it's only for a sec." Amy said as Allina walked out. "Oh alright. What do you want." Mimi yawned as Amy lead Mimi out of Matt's room. Mimi opened her eyes and saw Allina holding something big above her head. Before Mimi knew it she was knocked out and on the floor being tied up.  
  
"Finally. You'll be out of the picture." Amy laughed as she tied a gag around Mimi's face. "Alright. Hurry up before some one notices." Allina said as she picked up Mimi's legs. "Yea. Let's get her out side fast." Amy said as she picked up Mimi's head.  
  
Amy and Allina carried Mimi out side and to a near by ally. "Ok, now we just leave her hear and we'll have Matt all to our selves." Allina laughed as she opened a trunk of an abandoned car. "Great." Amy laughed. Mimi began to open her eyes and looked pleadingly up at Amy and Allina. "Oh don't worry Mimi. You'll be fine. And we'll take good care of Matt for yea." Allina laughed as they slammed the trunk closed.  
  
Just as the two girls were leaving a tow truck came down the street. "Alright Jim. We've had a lot of completes about this car. It goes right to the dump." Adam called as he hocked up the abandoned car to the end of the tow truck. "Finally getting rid of that old piece of junk." A woman, who lived next to Matt, asked. She was taking the trash out while they were loading up the car. "Yea. It goes right to the dump to be crushed." Adam explained to her. "Great. It's about time." She smiled as she walked back into the house. "Yea. Some times it's like that." Jim said as he waved to her.   
************************************************************************  
Matt woke up feeling cold. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. "Six...Oh I'm never up this early." Matt yawned. "Oh I feel awful." Matt groaned as he rolled on to his side. "Uh.. Where'd Mimi go." Matt though as he looked down at the empty spot where Mimi once was. "She probably got tired of watching over me." Matt sighed as he heard footsteps outside his door. "Mimi." Matt called. "Oh. Hi Matt." Amy greeted as she walked in. "Where did Mimi go." Matt asked. "Oh she had to run to the store." Allina said as she walked in with some soup. Matt seemed to sense something strange about how they both moved. "Isn't kind of early?" Matt asked strangely. "No. She had to get some stuff for breakfast." Allina said while turning away nervously. "But Brian and Icy went to the store yesterday." Matt said slowly sitting up. "Well they forgot some stuff." Amy said quickly. "Even if they did, Mimi would not have gone by herself. That's no like her." Matt said strangely. "She said she did not want to be a bother." Allina said quickly. "That's not like her at all. And it's not like her to be up so early, or go out alone like that." Matt said as he looked at both girls angrily. "Where's Mimi?" Matt asked stubbornly as he attempted to get up. "Oh Matt you're burning up." Amy said quickly as she push Matt back down. "I'm fine." Matt said knocking her hand away. "No here have some soup." Allina gasped as she jammed a spoon of soup into Matt's mouth. Matt gulped it down quickly sensing something really wrong. "Oh I feel tired." Matt lied. "I'm going back to bed." Matt said laying down. "Oh, ok Matt. If you need anything just call." Amy said as she and Allina left. Matt closed his eyes and listened for Amy and Allina to leave.   
  
"Finally." Matt whispered as he slowly and painfully got up and out of bed. He slowly made his way to he guestroom. He saw Brian and Icy, just waking up. "Brian..." Matt whispered as he limped into the room. "What...OH Matt! What are you doing." Brian said as he quickly got up and helped Matt up. "Where's Mimi?" Matt asked. "I don't know." Brian said strangely. "Why is she missing." Icy asked concernedly. "I don't know." Matt said softly. "Well what's wrong." Brian asked helping Matt sit down. "Well I woke up and looked for Mimi and she was not around. Then I though I heard her outside the door but it was only Amy and Allina. I asked them where she was and they told me she was at the store." Matt gasped. "But we were just there." Icy commented. "I know. They said that you forgot something. It just does not seem right. It's not like her to go out by her self this early. And she's never up this early." Matt said with concern in his voice. "Yea I know what you mean." Brian said softly. "I think Amy and Allina know something, but they just kept trying to get off the subject." Matt said as two shadows walked by the door. Matt and Brian both got quite.   
  
"Allina, Amy." Icy called. "Yea." Allina said as they walked into the room. "Matt! What are you doing up?" Amy said as she walked over to him. "You're supposed to be in bed." Allina said. "Not until I know where Mimi is." Matt said firmly. "We told you she went to the store." Allina said. "No. She would not do that. Not alone, not this early." Icy said quickly. "Where is she." Brian demanded. "We don't know." Amy said. "She's at the store." Allina said at the same time. "That's it." Matt said getting up. "I don't know what you're trying to do but Mimi's your friend. You should not be making up these lies like this." Matt said harshly. "Well..." Amy started. "NO! We're not lying." Allina argued. "Yes your are. Now you either tell us or your both going to get it." Brian yelled. "We told you she's at the store." Allina yelled. "WRONG!" Brian yelled back. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Matt yelled as he stood up. "Now I don't know what you two have against Mimi but all I see is that you're the worst friends that she's ever had. You lied about where she is and now your trying to deny it. What kind of friends are you." Matt yelled. The whole group got quite immediately. "I just want to know where Mimi is." Matt said softly. "She went to the store." Allina said harshly. Matt just looked away now believing a word she said. "She's out side." Amy said softly. "AMY!" Allina yelled. "She's in the abandoned car." Amy sighed as Allina began yelling at her. "Thanks Amy." Matt called as he painfully walked out the door and down to the ally.   
  
"Mimi" Matt called as he walked to the opening of the ally. "Oh no." Matt cried. "Where is the car." Matt yelled worriedly. "Oh hello Matt." The woman from before greeted. "Hey." Matt said distressed. "Oh what's wrong." She asked concernedly. "Do you know what happened to that old car." Matt asked hopefully. "Oh yea dear. The towing company came out this morning and took it away." She said softly. "Do you know where." Matt asked anxiously. "Yea. They took it to the dump to be crushed. Did you leave something in it." She asked. "Yea something like that." Matt said as he began to slowly run down the street. "Are you alright dearly?" She called out to him. "Yes. Thanks." Matt called back as he gained speed.  
  
"Ah my head." Matt suddenly stopped holding his head. "Oh I can't stop now. Mimi's in trouble." Matt cried to himself. "Got to stay strong.... for Mimi." Matt said determinedly. "Got to get there fast." Matt though as he began to run, even faster than before. Matt finally made it. "Hey you can't go in there." A guard stopped him. "You don't understand. I need to get something." Matt argued. "Well alright but I'll have to escort you." He said as he led the way. "What are you looking for anyway." He asked. "A old car." Matt said quickly. "Well we have some good parts if you want to go to the shop instead of wondering thought this trash. "I need to find the whole car." Matt said as he began to look everywhere for the car. "Well I'm not sure that's possible." He said stopping Matt. "What do you mean." Matt asked worriedly. "Well all old cars come right in and right to the crusher." He said pointing up at the machine. "No..." Matt gasped. "This car was just towed this morning." Matt said as he began to look along the caviar belt. "Well then it's going to be or is already crushed." He said. "You have to stop it." Matt yelled. "Can't. It's all done by computers. It has not stop button." He informed Matt. "Then I have to get up there." Matt said looking towards an emergency ladder. "It's a restricted area. I don't know what car your looking for but give it up. It's gone." He said. "No I have to find it before it's too late." Matt yelled as he ran towards the ladder. "Hey. What did I say? Get back here kid." He yelled as he angrily ran after Matt.  
************************************************************************  
"Oh what's happening to me." Mimi cried. She could feel the car moving. Suddenly she heard a loud bang as the car moved closer and closer the machine. "Oh Matt." Mimi thought. "Why did I have to leave your side. I was save." Mimi cried in fear as tears flowed uncontrollable down her face. "All I know is that I'm at the dumb, I'm going to be crushed. I'm going to be killed." Mimi sobbed even though the gag was in the way she did not stop. "Please...some one find me." Mimi cried as closed her eyes, feeling the crushing not to far from where she was.  
************************************************************************  
"Mimi!" Matt called as he climbed over cars moving towards the machine. "Mimi!" Matt called. Matt could feel the crushing as he moved further down the line of cars. As the crashes got stronger Matt be again to become more frantic. "OH Mimi where are you." Matt called as tears began to break from his eyes. Suddenly a huge bang was heard as Matt noticed now close he was to the machine. Matt looked up at it then noticed something else. "THE CAR!" Matt yelled as he bounded over all the other cars. Matt watched as the car in front was crushed in to a flat sheet of metal. "Mimi!" Matt called as the car moved under the huge machine "Mimi" Matt called as he began to pry the trunk open.   
  
"Matt..." Mimi though as she heard calling. Suddenly the door bust open with Matt looking down onto her. "Mimi!" Matt called as he grabbed her and pulled her out just as the wall of heave metal came crashing down on the car. Matt grasped Mimi as she clung to him. Matt climbed down from the machine, still crying. "Oh Mimi..." Matt cried as he buried he face in her soft hair. He began to remove her bindings as she grabbed for Matt. "Matt.... oh Matt." Her voice was beginning to crack as she buried her face in Matt's chest. "I...I was so scarred." Mimi sobbed. "It's alright now. It's alright." Matt soothed as he tried to control his tears. Matt stood up, but Mimi remained in his arms. Suddenly Mimi's sobs stopped. "Mimi.." Matt sniffled as he looked down at her. Tears flowed down her face but she made on crying sounds. "Mimi. Are you alright?" Matt asked concernedly. Mimi looked up at Matt and sniffled and then turned and buried her head in his chest as she grasped Matt neck and shoulders. "It's alright Mimi. Let's get you home." Matt soothed as he held her and carried her out of the dump.  
************************************************************************  
"I can't believe you two!" Icy yelled at Amy and Allina. "Oh please Icy. You were trying to hook up with Matt and look what you did to him." Allina yelled back as she began to pack her stuff. "Yea he got bet up by Brian when he saw you." Amy commented as she too continued to pack her things. "What are you two doing?" Brian asked harshly. "Going home." Amy yelled. "Yea, where not staying here anymore." Allina said as she throw her bag over her shoulder. "See yea when you get back. And trust me you might not see Mimi." Allina laughed as she and Amy walked out. "Is that a threat?" Brian yelled. "Take it any way you want." Allina shouted as they continued to walk towards the airport.  
  
"Maybe we should leave too." Icy sighed. "Why?" Brian asked looking at her strangely. "Well after what we did. I'm sure Matt does not want us around anymore." Icy sighed. "No that's not true. He's not mad." Brian assured. "Oh here he comes now." Icy said as she saw Matt coming up the stairs. "Oh what happened to Mimi." Brian gasped as he opened the door for Matt. Mimi was still in his arms refusing to let go. "Matt what happened." Icy gasped. Matt did not answer, just looked at her sadly. He just took Mimi right to bed. "Man. She looks scared stiff." Brian said looking at Icy.  
************************************************************************  
"Ok now Mimi you just get some rest. You'll feel better soon." Matt whispered as he laid Mimi down. Matt went to pull up and away but Mimi did not let go. "Mimi?" Matt asked looking questioningly down at her. Mimi looked up teary eyed and pulled Matt gently down to her. "It's alright Mimi." Matt soothed as he stroked her hair. Matt rolled over so that he was lying next to Mimi. Mimi still held him close. "Get some rest Mimi." Matt whispered as he pulled covers over her. Mimi look down and closed her eyes. "There we go." Matt whispered as he began to get up. "no..." Mimi whimpered as she pulled Matt back. "Mimi?" Matt asked looking concernedly down at her. "Please. Please Matt don't leave me." Mimi whimpered as tears began to flow down her face again. "It's ok Mimi. I'm right here." Matt soothed as she settled back down next to her. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone." Mimi whimpered as she nestled closer to Matt. "I won't leave you Mimi." Matt soothed as Mimi began to fall asleep curled around Matt. "Your not alone anymore." Matt whispered as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.  
  
Matt woke up hours later feeling Mimi stir. "Oh man it's 2 am." Matt yawned. He looked down at Mimi. She was just waking up. "poor Mimi." Matt thought as he pulled her up closer to him. "How you feeling?" Matt asked as she began to come around. She did not answer. "Mimi, what's wrong?" Matt asked softly as he laid her down on his chest. She still did not answer. "You want to get something to eat? You have not eaten a thing all day." Matt asked as he stroked her back. Mimi laid her head down on Matt's chest and nodded softly. "Alright you stay here while I find something for you." Matt said as he got up. And just like before Mimi did not let go. "Alright. Come on Mimi. I guess your coming with me." Matt smiled. Mimi smiled as she hugged Matt. "Alright let's go." Matt sighed as he wrapped a arm around her waist and led her to the kitchen.  
  
The whole time Matt cooked, Mimi stayed near him. Matt finally got her sit in a chair while he cooked. Every time he walked by Mimi would extend her hand an hold his hand loosely. Finally Matt finished and set a plat down in front of her. "Hope you like it." Matt said as he sat down. Mimi looked up and him and smiled. But as soon as he sat down she tilted her head and looked away sad. Matt seemed to know what was wrong. "It's alright Mimi." Matt smiled as he pulled his chair right next to her. Mimi smiled again as Matt talked to her and kept holding her hand. She never said a word back but she seemed to just like him being there.  
  
"All done?" Matt asked as he got up. Mimi nodded. Matt took her plate over to the sink. Mimi got right up and followed him over. "It's alright Mimi. I'm still here." Matt smiled as he took her hand. Mimi moved closer and rested her head on Matt's chest. "Want to watch some TV." Matt asked as he stoked her hair. Mimi smiled up at him. "Alright come on." Matt laughed slightly as he walked over to the sofa. Matt slumped down on the end, Mimi fell right next to him. She pulled her self so that she had her head on his shoulder. Soon she was in curled up in Matt's arms. They sat, watching the news quietly. Mimi let out a soft yawn. "Tired?" Matt asked. Mimi just nodded sleepily. It was almost 5 am. "Alright." Matt smiled. Mimi made a move to get up but Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi and cradled her in his arms. Mimi just giggled slightly as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. "Having fun." Matt laughed as he let her down on the bed. Mimi smiled and settled down next to Matt with her head on his chest. She let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep in Matt's arms.  
************************************************************************  
Matt woke up a few hours later hearing movement outside in the living room. He slowly got up so not to disturb Mimi. "What's going on?" Matt asked as he walked in to the room. Icy and Brian were packing there things. "Were getting ready to leave." Icy answered. "Did we wake you?" Brian asked. "NO, but why are you leaving?" Matt asked surprised. "Well after what's happened we think it's better if we just left." Icy explained. "Really. I mean it's ok if you stay." Matt started. "No. We've over stayed our welcome." Brian commented. "Besides we're kind of home sick." Icy sighed. "Yea. We want to spend some of our vacation at home." Brian said as he finished. "Oh. Well if that's how you feel." Matt sighed. "Oh yea. Give Mimi this. Her parents called while you were asleep." Icy said as she handed Matt a piece of paper. "It just says when she needs to be home." Icy explained. "Alright." Matt sighed. "Well let's get going Icy." Brian called. "Alright. Thanks Matt for everything. Sorry all this stuff happened." Icy thanked. "No big deal." Matt smiled. "Well see yea around Ishida." Brian smiled as he extended his hand. "Yea. See you soon buddy." Matt said expecting the hand shake. "See you soon Icy. Miss yea." Matt smiled. "Yea I'll miss you to Matt." Icy smiled as they walked out. "I'll tell Mimi you said good-bye." Matt called to them. "Thanks Matt. Bye." Icy called. "Later hot stuff." Brian laughed.  
  
"Matt..." Mimi called softly from the bed room. "Oh. Mimi." Matt called as he walked to the room. Mimi whimpered as she ran out of the room and into Matt's arms. "I'm sorry Mimi. I did not mean to leave you." Matt soothed. Mimi just let out a sigh as she rubbed her head into Matt's chest. Matt lead her down to the sofa and pulled her into his lap. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong." Matt asked as Mimi laid her head on Matt's shoulder. She did not answer. "I wish you would. I'm worried about you Mimi. I don't know what to do to make you feel better." Matt sighed as he laid his head lightly on top of Mimi's. Mimi just sniffled and nuzzled her head into Matt's neck.   
  
"oh here. This is for you. Icy took the message. She said it was from your parents." Matt said as he handed Mimi the note. Mimi took it and opened it. She sighed softly as a tear steamed down her face. "What's wrong." Matt asked concernedly. He took the note and read it. "You are to take the six P.M. plane back home tonight." Matt sighed. Mimi sniffled and curled up in Matt's warm arms. "No way." Matt sighed. "You just got here." Matt whimpered as he held Mimi closer. "I don't want to go." Mimi whimpered softly. "Mimi." Matt said in surprise looking down at her. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to go away." Mimi sniffled. "I don't want you to leave either. I never realized how much I really miss you when you were gone." Matt sighed. "I don't want to go Matt. I want to say here...with you." Mimi cried softly. "I want you to say with me. I never realized how much you mean to me. I care so much about you." Matt whimpered. "I love you Matt." Mimi said very softly, Matt barely heard her. "Mimi?" Matt asked looking down at her strangely. "The other always loved you because of you looks and music, but I've always loved for you. But I know you hate me." Mimi sighed as she closed her eyes, waiting for him to reject her. "Don't you ever say that." Matt said sharply. "what..." Mimi whimpered. "I'd never hate you. I feel the exact opposite." Matt finally let out. "Matt..." Mimi sighed. "Mimi. I have always and will always love you." Matt whispered. "you do..." Mimi asked softly. "Yes I do. And I don't want you to leave again." Matt whispered. "I don't want to go." Mimi cried.   
  
Matt looked at the clock. It was now four thirty. "Well you'd better get ready." Matt said sadly. "no..." Mimi moaned. "Come on. I'll help." Matt said helping Mimi to her feet.  
************************************************************************  
It was almost six. Matt and Mimi were waiting for the plane to arrive. Matt held Mimi's hand, she had her head on his shoulder. "Now boarding." An announcement was made. "Got to go." Mimi said sadly as she got up. "Mimi..." Matt whimpered. "Oh Matt." Mimi broke down in Matt's arms. "Don't...Mimi don't. You have to go." Matt whimpered turning away. "I'll come back soon." Mimi tried to cheer him up. "I know..." Matt sighed. "Bye Matt." Mimi sniffled. "good-bye Mimi." Matt whimpered as he whipped a tear away. Mimi saw his tear, it made her cry more. She turned away trying to not cry. She slowly walked into the tunnel where people were loading and unloading.  
  
"Mimi..." Matt whimpered. He felt like a part of himself left when Mimi did. He felt cold. "Why did you have to leave..." Matt sighed as he hung his head low. "Matt..." He heard some one calling. "What..." Matt sighed as he stopped and turned around. "Matt!" Mimi called. She was weaving throw a crowd of people who were coming off the plane. "Mimi....Mimi!" Matt called as he ran towards her. "Matt...I'm not leaving." Mimi cried as he picked her up and held her close. "What do you mean?" Matt asked as tears formed in his eyes. "My parents..." Mimi sniffled as she turned around to them. They had just come off the plane. "We wanted it to be a surprise. We're moving back to Japan." Mimi's dad said happily. "Really." Matt asked. "Yea. That's what the business meeting was about. I've been transferred for good." He smiled at Mimi. "Were staying in Japan." Mimi smiled as hugged Matt tightly. "I can't believe it." Matt cried.   
  
They stayed in the hallway, just holding each other with Mimi's parents smiling happily. They both knew that they would never be separated again.  
  
Authors note: Ok really bad ending. But it was a long fic. I was out of ideas. Well I hope you enjoyed this fic. The idea of it came as a request from "Mimi" a new found e-friend of mine. I like the idea, but it's hers. Thanks Mimi for asking me to do this fic. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it.  



End file.
